Memory device manufacturers are under continuous pressure to increase the performance and reduce the cost of memory devices. Memory systems for computers typically provide many memory devices on a common multidrop bus to allow larger storage and transmission capacities than can be obtained with a single memory device. To improve the maximum throughput of the bus, data communicated to and from the memory devices may be multiplexed for transmission on the bus, thereby reducing the pin count of a memory bus master or controller. For example, a 64-bit wide data word may be transmitted over a 16 bit data bus as four successive 16-bit data word portions.
In addition, such systems typically include user upgradable or replaceable components to allow future expansion or repair of the memory subsystems. Typically, these systems are upgraded on a module basis, where the memory module (e.g., a dual in-line memory module or DIMM) includes several memory devices on a small printed circuit board (PCB), and the module plugs into a connector that provides an electrical connection to the memory subsystem bus.
Connection of multiple memory devices to the bus can degrade the performance of the bus since the modules are typically connected in a configuration having electrical stubs which cause signal reflections on the bus. These reflections degrade signal integrity, thus limiting the maximum speed and bandwidth of the system. A robust electrical design is required in a high speed multidrop memory bus since the signal integrity must be acceptable throughout the system for lightly loaded systems, that is, where only a small number of module slots are populated, as well as heavily loaded systems where every module slot, or nearly every module slot, is populated.
In addition, although high speed communication between memory devices can be done using a transmission line or bus that is properly terminated, the speed at which data is passed can be limited by the capacitance of the memory devices and the resistance of circuit elements used to terminate the bus. As noted, bus reflections can limit the speed of data transmission as well.
Accordingly, there is a strong desire and need to improve the performance characteristics of memory bus systems and other data bus systems in order to permit high speed operation with minimal degradation of signal integrity due to bus reflections.